Lingering Regrets
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Experimental Fic. Lauren fails to distract Bo.


Title : Lingering Regrets  
>Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )<br>Rating : R  
>Pairing : LLBD  
>Timeline : Season One<br>Summary : Lauren fails to distract Bo.

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I  
>have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me<br>a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
>of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to<br>write much. But over the last several years  
>I've managed to slowly write on a number<br>of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
>publish what I've managed to put together.<br>The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
>the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.<br>Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a different version. Just warning everyone.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong  
>to SYFY.<p>

00000  
>Prologue<br>00000

" You failed. " The Ash calmly announced from his throne.  
>" Dyson had to save Bo from the Mesmer because you<br>couldn't... satisfy the Succubus. "

Lauren's heart started to race as two Ogre's appeared at  
>her side. She knew what failure meant for her. For her<br>younger sister, Nadia. She'd begged Bo to listen, to stay,  
>but like always the Succubus knew best.<p>

" How...? " She trembled.

" For a genius, you're quite dumb. " The Ash grinned  
>down at her. " Dyson has been very informative. Pillow<br>talk with Bo, and her human is also very talkative with  
>a drink in hand. "<p>

' Dyson. Of course. ' She raged.

" I'm afraid due to your incompatence I was forced to  
>have Nadia's plug pulled. Her body has been converted<br>to ash, and disposed of. " The Ash casually said.

Lauren snapped. She ripped her necklace off and threw  
>it at the dark skinned man. " You can choke on it, you<br>rotten bastard. "

" Now, now... "

" You violated our contract! " She yelled. " I'm no longer  
>your slave! I will never bow before you again! "<p>

" One month under Breasal in the dungeon! " The Ash  
>boomed at the declartion.<p>

" NO! " Lauren surged forward against the Ogres.  
>" I won't let you! "<p>

She wouldn't be tortured. She wouldn't turned Fae.  
>She would become a Huli jing. Lauren refused to be<br>forced into this world when she had a way out.

A heavy hand came down on her neck, and went limp.

" No. "

00000

Lauren marched into the Dal, carried purely by the anger  
>she'd been fostering for the past month. The minute she<br>had been released from the dungeon she had stolen one  
>of the Ash's cars and driven to the Tavern. Not stopping<br>for medical care, a shower, or even a change of clothes.

She zeroed in on her prey immediately. He was sitting  
>with Hale, Bo, and Kenzi at a table. The blood soaked<br>blonde stormed over to them, snatching Hale's bear bottle.

" Lauren! " Bo hopped up with wide eyes. " What  
>happened? "<p>

She smashed the bottom of the bottle on the edge of  
>the table.<p>

" Shit! " Kenzi scrambled up. " Doc? I didn't mean it. Not  
>a word of it. "<p>

Hale and Dyson got up more slowly, and that was all she  
>needed. With a swift move forward, she had the wolf<br>against the table, and the jagged bottle pressed into his  
>bits.<p>

" Hello bitch. " She hissed. " We need to have a little  
>talk, and Hale, if I hear one note your partner is going<br>to get a back alley castration. "

" Right, no whistling. " Hale held up his hands. " Let's  
>just calm down. "<p>

" Not until I get some answers. " Lauren shoved the  
>bottle in slightly harder. " I want to know what you've<br>told the Ash about me and Bo! "

" Wait, what? " Bo started forward.

" Don't! " Lauren warned sharply. " Talk bitch! Or I  
>start cutting! "<p>

" Everything! " Dyson growled eyes flashing.

" You were spying on us?! " Bo moved beside Lauren.

" No, just Lauren! " Dyson argued. " She had no right!  
>A human slave going against her master! Giving you<br>treatments, helping you with cases! "

Lauren twisted the glass in deeper. " And my failure  
>to detain Bo?! You told him?! "<p>

" So what if I did? " Dyson smirked through the pain.  
>" The pitiful human can't take a little torture? "<p>

" You bastard. " Bo breathed in realization.

The blonde laughed bitterly. " Oh I'm more than used  
>to a few weeks of torture sessions. But you crossed the<br>line when you put my little sister in danger. "

" What do I care about your sister? " The wolf tried to  
>push forward only to find the bottle dig in further.<p>

" Nadia's dead because you couldn't keep your mouth  
>shut! " She started to slash into his second brain, but<br>a strong hand stopped her.

" Don't, he's not worth it. " Trick pulled her back.

She snorted in disgust and threw the bottle away.  
>" Stay the fuck away from me, dog, or I'll finish what<br>I started. "

" Right, do you really think you can do anything to  
>me? " The wolf scoffed, readjusting his pants.<p>

" You're not the only one who's seen war. " Lauren  
>commented darkly, shaking off Tricks hand.<p>

" Come in the back. " Trick gently tried. " We'll get  
>you bandaged up. "<p>

" No thanks. " Lauren glared at the scruffy cop. " It  
>smells like wet dog. "<p>

She felt her injuries starting to wear on her. The doctor  
>headed out of the Tavern and back towards the Compound.<br>Once she'd recovered, she'd decide what to do. Including  
>if it was time to make a run for it.<p>

11111  
>Chapter One<br>11111

The doctor slithered through the pulsing crowd of Fae.  
>The throbbing music pounding in her veins and she<br>moved with the beat. From one partner to the next.  
>Searching for the Fae who would be the food to feed<br>her nawing hunger.

The black leather pants hung low on her body. Clinging  
>tight to her skin, rubbing up against Nymphs, Mermaids,<br>and Elves. The black boots making her move effortlessly  
>among the writhing mob of women. The deep blue silk<br>button up shirt was like water on her skin. She'd left the  
>bottom buttons undone, revealing her newly pierced<br>bellybutton. The top buttons were also undone showing  
>a lot of cleavage. Her pride and joy was her new tongue<br>piercing.

She threw her hair back as she came across a beautiful  
>Gemini. ' Perfect. '<p>

Being a Huli jing had changed her. Not just because she  
>had to feed from Fae, but also as a person. In College<br>she'd been free, unrestrained, someone who drank and  
>partied, but that was a long time ago. Now, she found<br>that person was back, and roaring to be heard.

" Hungry? " The Gemini purred, running long, tappered  
>fingers along her left ear.<p>

" Ravenous. " Lauren pulled the Egyptian tightly against  
>her. " How about a kiss? "<p>

She gently ran her lips lightly over the other womans,  
>and breathed in. A gold beam appeared between them.<br>Pleasure running under their skin. A bronze ball came  
>out of the Gemini's mouth and Lauren swallowed it.<p>

She swallowed it, feeling the power she had just copied.  
>A soft hand turned her head and she smiled at the sight<br>of a gorgeous Selkie.

" Don't I get a turn? "

Lauren was wrong. She loved being a Huli jing. Of course  
>having to feed was a pain. But at least she didn't feed on<br>humans. Her feeding was copying Fae powers. A lot of  
>Fae were against the idea, but some were very into it<br>because of how pleasureble it was.

Leaning in, she began to feed, drawing a loud moan  
>from the Selkie. Tonight was the first time she was<br>able to feed since her turning. The Ash had made sure  
>of it, so she was like a starving man in an all you can<br>eat buffet.

Letting go, she found herself face with an unknown Fae.  
>It didn't matter. The woman was one of the most beautiful<br>she'd ever seen. Olive skin, thick black hair, light green  
>eyes.<p>

She let the woman kiss her, and activated a feed. Her  
>hands dug into those thick locks. The power came<br>quickly, and she threw her head back in ectasy.

" Yo, yo, yo, Doc! " A thin male voice interrupted her  
>group of women. " You have room for me and my peeps? "<p>

" Marvin? " She smiled in amusement as the twenty-two  
>year old Incubus approached.<p>

His loud, neon colored flower printed shirt was unbuttoned  
>showing the plain white t unneath. He had on a pair of khaki<br>pants and sandles. However, it was the neatly combed brown  
>hair, with cowlick combined with the thick black rectangular<br>glasses that made the look.

" I heard about the great turning. " He beamed with brace  
>covered teeth. " I thought to myself, self go feed the doc,<br>so here I am. I even brought the peeps for desert. Know  
>what I mean. Huh? Huh? "<p>

Lauren laughed loudly at the strange man. " So I see. "

" This is Wilbur the Gama. " Marvin pointed to the  
>pudgy looking guy standing staring at the Selkie. A<br>croak escaped him and a sheen of sweat appeared.  
>" And this is Orville the Ogre. "<p>

The second guy was tiny and had the thickest, roundest  
>glasses she'd ever seen. His eyes were so squinted she<br>doubted he could see more than six inches in front of  
>him. He was hunched over. His blonde hair sleeked<br>back, but sticking up in several places. He was wearing  
>a white oxford, short sleeved button up shirt with a<br>pocket protector. Black slacks, and black shoes.

' No way. ' She considered her eyes meeting the girls  
>around her. Instead of disgust, she found the same<br>humor she herself felt.

" Welcome to the party gentlemen. " Her smile spreading.  
>" I do believe we're going to have a very good time. "<p>

11111

She snatched the glass of beer from Bo and gulped the  
>full glass empty. Sitting it back down, she reached over<br>the bar for a bottle of tequilla and glass.

" Holy... " Kenzi stared. " What are you wearing? "

" I was clubbing. " Lauren reconsidered and reached back  
>over for a towel. " There was an underground Fae rave. "<p>

" Why do people never tell me these things? " Kenzi  
>hit the bar. " Do you not think I would want to go?<br>Do you not know me at all? "

" There's another one Saturday. " Lauren absently wiped  
>down her stomach.<p>

" And why are you wiping down your stomach? " Trick  
>appeared with a curious expression.<p>

" Body shots. " She explained. " A lot of body shots.  
>Though I think the Water Nymph got a bit carried<br>away with that last one. "

" Body shots... " Kenzi stared. " You? "

" Oh yes. " Lauren nodded happily. " There were lots  
>of soft, nimble bodies to lick and suck. "<p>

Crack!

The blonde and Kenzi stared at the crushed glass in Bo's  
>hand. The Succubus stared back at Lauren with flashing<br>blue eyes.

" Bo bo? " Kenzi gently nudged.

" There were women there? " Bo questioned.

The doctor realized she needed to calm the Succubus  
>down. Quick.<p>

" I had to feed. " Lauren said simply.

" Then it's true. " Trick interrupted. " The Ash had you  
>turned into a Fae. "<p>

" Into a Huli jing, to be exact. " She corrected.

" He what?! " Bo exploded.

" It's okay. " Lauren laid her hand on Bo's arm. " I'm  
>not too upset over it anymore. Unfortunately, I do need<br>to feed, and Huli jing feed off other Fae. "

" It's actually a very powerful Fae. " Trick started mopping  
>up Bo's broken glass. " When they feed off Fae, they<br>copy the Fae's power. "

" Which reminds me, " Lauren tossed the towel to the side.  
>" Trick, I need you to get a special item for me. "<p>

" Sure, I'll see what I can do. " He agreed. " What is it? "

" I need a piece of jewerly to store clothing for a shifter.  
>Including a gendershiter. " She winced at the thought of<br>the mystery womans power. It was too late to give the  
>power back now.<p>

" You didn't? " Trick grinned.

" I didn't know what she was. " Lauren groaned. " She  
>was just so beautiful, and willing. "<p>

" Gee, doesn't that sound familiar. " Kenzi sipped her  
>drink. " Bo. "<p>

" Shut up. " Bo hissed.

" Someone's jealous. " Kenzi sang softly.

" Am not. "

Lauren stood up and stretched. " I should be going. Call  
>me if you manage to find one. "<p>

" No problem. " Trick promised.

" You pierced your bellybutton. " Bo breathed.

" And my tongue. " Lauren stuck it out to reveal the  
>bar. " Fae piercings. I heard from a friend what a<br>woman can do with a tongue piercing so I figured it  
>might help me get women, or improve my sex life. "<p>

Bo's eyes flashed blue again.

" Shit. " Kenzi hustled down the bar.

" You've met someone? " She asked.

" Not yet. " Lauren shook her head.

" Good. " Bo stood up. " Lets go test drive that piercing. "

Lauren considered saying no, but she was feeling too  
>tingly to tell anyone no. Muchless Bo. Besides, she<br>really wanted to try out the Gemini powers. Despite  
>the disgust, the scientist was also curious about the<br>gendershifting ability, and their was the Incubus  
>powers, plus the Selkie abilities.<p>

" That's not the only test driving we're going to do. "  
>She muttered.<p>

Not at all.

22222  
>Chapter Two<br>22222

-  
>To Be Continued <p>


End file.
